Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a host for controlling a non-volatile memory card, and more particularly, to a host for increasing read/write performance of the non-volatile memory card, a system including the same, and method of operating the host and the system.
A multimedia card (MMC) is a representative one of non-volatile memory cards. The MMC is a flash memory card standard. An eMMC is an embedded MMC standard defined by the Joint Electron Devices Engineering Council (JEDEC). With eMMC, communication is based on a 10-signal bus. The eMMC may be embedded in mobile communication devices like smart phones.